Akinori Arihoshi
| relatives = Tae Arihoshi (Great Grandmother) Mitsue Arihoshi (Grandmother) Hakshou (Past life) }} is one of the main characters in the ''Yo-kai Watch series'', who first appeared in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King and Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, and as a playable character in Yo-kai Watch 4. He is shown to use magic by tracing stars in midair, a skill that he learned from his grandmother. Later on, he is given the Yo-kai Watch Animus by Suzaku which allows him to summon extremely powerful Genjuu Yo-kai. Appearance * ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King'': Tritagonist * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Major protagonist Physical Traits Akinori is a fair-skinned chubby boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wears a white kimono, a blackberry colored hakama, zori sandals and a necklace of green Buddhist prayer beads. Personality Akinori takes his job as a member of the Yo-Kai Watch Detective Agency very seriously and tends to get very angry when Natsume and the others disrespect that. He is shown to have a very humorous side. He seems to have high self-esteem in himself and does things with a lot of pride. He also believes he is the "leader" of the Yo-kai Detective Agency. Relationships Natsume Amano The two are shown to be on good terms with one another and call each other good friends. However, Natsume tends to disrespect him a lot. Touma Tsukinami The two are shown to be good friends, however, Akinori's loud and overly optimistic personality seems to disturb Touma, to the point where he usually has to ask Akinori to calm down. Keisuke Amano The two are on simple terms within one another. It's implied they're just friends, not good friends, not acquaintances, just friends. Ayame Himeno Akinori has a very passionate crush on Ayame. At first, he thought Keisuke and Natsume were over-exaggerating about her cuteness, but once Keisuke showed him a picture of her, he immediately fell in love with her. He even went as far as to drag Touma with him to observe her personality and actions outside of school. Once Ayame joined the Detective Agency, Akinori kept pampering her and always tried to impress her with his knowledge about Yo-kai. He felt extremely happy when he got to spend personal time with her at the beach. In SS017, he got extremely depressed when he found out she was unable to assist in solving a case. Profile M04 Akinori is one of the protagonists in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. He is the eldest son of the Arihoshi family, who for generations have used Yo-kai energy for divination. Akinori has the ability to utilize Yo-kai energy, the very same energy Yo-kai use for their powers, to perform small feats of sorcery. He notices the impending danger, although he doesn't know it's true nature until his grandmother explains the Onimaro to him. From his studies, he knows a Yo-kai Watch would have the power needed to stop the catastrophe. He ends up aiding Natsume, the one chosen by the Yo-kai Watch Elda, in fighting the Oni King Rasen, using both his knowledge and his sorcery to help. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series Akinori takes the role of the leader of the Yo-kai Detective Agency, constantly trying to get Natsume and Touma to concentrate on the case at hand. In SS013, Akinori obtains the Yo-kai Watch Animus, which allows him to summon Genjuu. In SS030, Akinori finally gets enough courage to be able to ask Ayame Himeno out on a date. In SS049, it was revealed that both he and Touma Tsukinami are reincarnations of Shuka's knights, Gentou and Hakushu respectively. Etymology His family name literally translates to "occurring star" which may be a reference how Akinori draws a star when casting his magic. His given name is likely taken from , being one of the four seasons, which Touma, Natsume, and Haruya are also named for. Trivia *A running joke in the anime is that every time he uses his watch he loses weight and regains it afterwards. Gallery Main Page: ''Akinori Arihoshi/Gallery'' Category:Humans Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Springdale Residents Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Magic Users Category:Arihoshi Family Category:Natsume's World Category:Protagonist